gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Disney XD Plus
This is a list of programs broadcast and/or available for streaming on Disney XD Plus. Final programming (linear network) Acquired from Disney Live-action *Crash & Bernstein *Dog With a Blog *Good Luck Charlie *Kickin' It *Kirby Buckets Animated *The 7D *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Future-Worm! *Gravity Falls *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Milo Murphy's Law *Motorcity *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Phineas and Ferb *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *TRON: Uprising Acquired programming *B-Daman Crossfire *B-Daman Fireblast *B-Daman Unleashed *Battle B-Daman *Beyblade: Burst *Camp Orange Wales *Deal or No Deal (Wales) *The Fairly OddParents (first four seasons only) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life Me *Ned's Newt *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Transformers: Animated *What's with Andy? *Yu-Gi-Oh! Final programming (Disney XD Plus mobile app) Acquired from ABC Family/Freeform *Kyle XY *Nightwatchers *The Secret Life of the American Teenager *Shadowhunters *Switched at Birth Acquired from A&E/The History Channel *America: The Story of Us *American Pickers *Biography *Duck Dynasty *Life After People *The Men Who Built America *Pawn Stars *Shipping Wars *Storage Wars Acquired from CBS *The Wuzzles Acquired from Disney Channel *Amazing Animals *Code: 9 *Dave the Barbarian *Dog With a Blog *Good Luck Charlie *Jessie *Kim Possible *Mad Libs *Miles from Tomorrowland *PB&J Otter *Phil of the Future *Phineas and Ferb *The Replacements *Sonny with a Chance *So Random! *Tangled: The Series *That's So Raven *Wizards of Waverly Place Acquired from One Saturday Morning/ABC Kids *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Mighty Ducks *Nightmare Ned *Pepper Ann *Recess Acquired from Jetix *Get Ed *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Yin Yang Yo! Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) *The 7D *Aaron Stone *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Crash & Bernstein *Finding Nemo: The Series *Future-Worm! *Guardians of the Galaxy *Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls: Back to the Falls *Hamster Princess *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *I'm in the Band *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kickin' It *Kirby Buckets *Lab Rats *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures *Mighty Med *Milo Murphy's Law *Motorcity *Paul McCartney & Wings *PB&J in the 80s *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Recess Popples *Recess Popples: All Growed Down *Skatoony *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Sylvanian Popples *Tom vs. the Supernatural *Transformers: Animated (2017) *TRON: Uprising *Ultimate Spider-Man *Welcome to Lake High School *Zeke and Luther Acquired from Cartoon Network *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Ben 10 *Camp Lazlo *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Generator Rex *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Mike, Lu & Og *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *PB&J Popples *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Regular Show *Robotboy *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Transformers: Animated *Unnatural School *Unnatural Summer *We Bare Bears Other acquired programming *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd *1001 Nights *Ace Attorney Investigations *The Adventures of Pete & Pete *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Alien *All That *Almost Naked Animals *The Amanda Show *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers *The Amazing Race *The Amazing Spiez! *Anatole *Angela Anaconda *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *As Told by Ginger *Astro Boy *Atomic Betty *Atomic Puppet *B-Daman Crossfire *B-Daman Fireblast *B-Daman Unleashed *Bad Dog *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Baseball Team 106 *Battle B-Daman *Beast Machines: Transformers *Beast Wars: Transformers *Beyblade *Beyblade: Burst *Beyblade: Metal Saga *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Billy the Cat *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bobby's World *Braceface *Butt-Ugly Martians *Clarissa Explains It All *Camp Lakebottom *Camp Orange Wales *Captain Flamingo *Captain Star *Cardbattle *Cardcaptor Sakura *Casper's Scare School *ChalkZone *Chaotic *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Chloe *Circuit City *Clone High USA *Code Lyoko *Conker: Reloaded *Cozy-san *Crayon Shin-chan *Creepschool *Criminal Minds *Curious George *Cybersix *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation *Deal or No Deal (Wales) *The Deep *Detective Conan *Detentionaire *Di-Gata Defenders *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Tamers *Dimension Travelers *Doctor Who *Donkey Kong Country *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future *Disney's Doug *Doug (Nickelodeon version) *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *The Eltingville Club *Ever Oasis *Ewoks *The Fairly OddParents (first four seasons only) *Fangbone! *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Fat Dog Mendoza *The Flintstones *Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge *Freaktown *FusionFall (2007) *FusionFall (2017) *Game & Wario *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) *George of the Jungle *Gerald McBoing-Boing *Girlstuff/Boystuff *Gon *Goosebumps *Grossology *Growing Up Creepie *H2O: Just Add Water *Hamtaro *Hard Rock 101 *Hero: 108 *The History of Heavy Metal *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show *Horrid Henry *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Hotel Transylvania: The Television Series *House of Anubis *How to be Indie *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *Iggy Arbuckle *I Got a Rocket! *Inspector Gadget *Invader Zim (2016) *Iron Man *Jacob Two-Two *Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! *Jewelpet *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Johnny Test *K-9 *K-On! *Katie and Orbie *The Kids from Room 402 *The Kids of Degrassi Street *Kid vs. Kat *King *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kuroeusagi *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *League of Super Evil *LoliRock *Love Live! Sunshine!! *Lucky Star *Luigi's Mansion *Madeline *Magical DoReMi *Majority Rules! *Make It Pop *Maple Town *Martin Mystery *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Max Steel *Max Steel (2017) *Medabots *MetaJets *Mega Man: Powered Up *MegaMan NT Warrior *Millennium Snow *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Mona the Vampire *Monster Allergy *Monster Buster Club *Monster by Mistake *Monster Rancher *Monsuno *Moville Mysteries *Mr. Young *My Babysitter's a Vampire *My Life Me *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *NASCAR Racers *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Ned's Newt *Neon Knome *Neopets *The New Archies *The Next Step *Nickelodeon Sunday Movie Toons *Numb Chucks *O'Grady *One Piece *Overruled! *Packages from Planet X *Paper Mario: The Series *Parody Central *Peanuts *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Pink Panther Show *Pippi Longstocking *Pirate Express *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: RéBURST *Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon *Pokémon: The Series: XY *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Wild Force *The Raccoons *Radio Free Roscoe *Rated A for Awesome *The Real Ghostbusters *Really Me *ReBoot *Recess: Australia *Recess: Canada *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series *Right Now Kapow *The Ripping Friends *Robot Wars *Rock Dog *Rock Starz Unite! *Rocketman *Rocket Monkeys *Rugrats *Rupert *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Sabrina's Secret Life *Sailor Moon *Scaredy Squirrel *The Secret Show *The Secret World of Alex Mack *Sgt. Frog *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *Shuriken and Pleats *Shuriken School *Sidekick *Skill Game *Slugterra *The Smurfs *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Space Goofs *Speed Racer X *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Spider-Man (1967) *Splatalot! *Splatoon: The Series *Spot the Dog *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Static Shock *Stickin' Around *Stitch! *Stoked *Storm Hawks *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Super Duper Sumos *The Super Hero Squad Show *Super Mario World *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: The Hyperforce Returns *Superhero Disaster *Tales from the Cryptkeeper *Team Galaxy *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *The Tick *Time Force *Toad Patrol *Total Drama *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Tutenstein *Twinkle Stars *Ultimate Book of Spells *Untalkative Bunny *The Vision of Escaflowne *What I Like About You *Winx Club *Wolfblood *World of Quest *Xiaolin Chronicles *Xiaolin Showdown *X-Men Evolution *Yo-kai Watch *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yvon of the Yukon *Zeke's Pad *The ZhuZhus *Zoey 101 *Zootopia Former programming (linear network) Acquired from Disney Live-action *Aaron Stone *Bill Nye the Science Guy *I'm in the Band *Jessie *Lab Rats *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Mighty Med *Phil of the Future *Sonny with a Chance *So Random! *Wizards of Waverly Place *Zeke and Luther Animated *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Dave the Barbarian *Get Ed *Hercules *Kim Possible *Mighty Ducks *Miles from Tomorrowland *Nightmare Ned *PB&J Otter *Pepper Ann *Recess *The Replacements *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *The Wuzzles Acquired programming Live-action *The Adventures of Pete & Pete *All That *The Amanda Show *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Clarissa Explains It All *Criminal Minds *How to be Indie Animated *Ace Attorney Investigations *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Alien *The Amazing Spiez! *Atomic Betty *Beyblade *Braceface *Crayon Shin-chan *Ewoks *Inspector Gadget *Madeline *Max Steel *MegaMan NT Warrior *Moville Mysteries *Naruto: Shippuden *The New Archies *O'Grady *Rugrats *Space Goofs *Willa's Wild Life *Zeke's Pad